


Early Morning Love

by Plusie_Hates_Sleep



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi Alexander Hamilton, Bi Philip Hamilton, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is sick, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay George Eacker, George Eacker - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I LOVE PHEAKER SO MUCH, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Mentioned Peggy Schuyler, Modern Era, Pan Eliza Schuyler, Pansexual Eliza Schuyler, Philip - Freeform, Philip Hamilton Lives, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Character, Sickfic, and peggy, good boyfriends, schuyler sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusie_Hates_Sleep/pseuds/Plusie_Hates_Sleep
Summary: Based off of the prompt: Person B catches a cold so Person A makes them breakfast in bed.Eliza gets sick so Alex and Philip decide to make breakfast for her together, so she could have breakfast in bed. Eacker decides to join in as well sense he has nothing else to do and he wants to make his boyfriend feel better.This is in a Modern AU BTW. I'm very bad at summaries so I just wanna tell you it is better then it sounds XD
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Eacker & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Kudos: 16





	Early Morning Love

"Dad what are you doing?"

Alex noticed something was wrong with Eliza as soon as he woke up, she always was awake by the time Alex woke up but this morning she was still sleeping which rarely ever happened. Alex put his hand on her head and felt how hot it was. Just to make sure he took her temperature and after seeing her temperature he knew she was sick. 

He thought back to the last time he was sick,he smiled at the memory, Eliza had made sure he was warm and comfy in the bed and even if he told her she didn't have to Eliza made him breakfast everyday while he was sick and made sure he didn't try to write, she also made sure to call him out sick and helped him get better. Alex decided he would pay Eliza back and make her better. 

Which is how we are in the present. He was currently getting the different things he needed to make the breakfast when he suddenly heard Philip behind him. He jumped,startled, and then told him "Your mothers sick so I am gonna make her breakfast". Philip smiled and asked "Well can I help?".

Alex smiled and said "Of course you can!". Philip grinned and ran to where his dad was. Philip started getting the ingredients and Alex continued getting the tools. Suddenly Philip's boyfriend entered the kitchen as well.

"What are you guys doings?" Eacker asked them raising his eyebrows. Philip smiled at his boyfriend and told him "Hi E! My mom's sick so me and dad want to make her breakfast! Do you wanna help us?". Eacker smiled and said "Yeah sure, I have nothing else to do and I get to spend time with my boyfriend". The three boys finally got all the tools and ingredients, and decided to make some banana smoothies,tea,chicken soup, and oatmeal and yogurt. 

"Hey Pip?" George asked Philip as he put the bananas in the smoothie maker machine. "Yeah E?" Philip responded as he microwaved the cup of water. "Why do mother kangaroos hate rainy days?" Eacker asked him smiling. "Why?" Philip asked him. "Because their kids have to play inside!" Eacker said grinning. Philip and Alex both laughed as Eacker grinned. After 20 minutes they finally finished making all the food. They made 4 smoothies, 3 for them and the other one for Eliza. 

Eacker brought a tray to put all the food on and put it on the counter. Philip then took the smoothie and tea and put them on the tray and Alex put the Yogurt, Chicken Soup, and then Oatmeal on the tray. Alex carefully brought the tray into his and Eliza's bedroom. 

He put it on the nightstand and looked at his wife. He softly woke her up. Her brown eyes slowly opened. "Alex?" Eliza asked her husband, trying to adjust to the light. "Hello Eliza, me, Pip, and his boyfriend all made you breakfast, I hope you like it" Alex told her smiling. Eliza looked at the tray of food confused. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you that you where sick, I wanted to do something nice for you and the other 2 helped me out" Alex explained to her. Eliza smiled and told him "Thank you, tell the boys I said thank you". Alex nodded his head and walked out of the room. Slowly closing the door behind him. He walked in the living room where Philip and George were both watching TV. 

"Eliza told me to tell you two she said thank you" Alex told them both. Philip beamed and asked him "Did she like the breakfast?". Alex laughed and told him "She hasn't finished yet, I'm sure she probably enjoys it tho". Philip smiled and started watching the TV again. 

Alex looked at Philip and George and smiled as he remembered when Philip told Peggy,Angelica,Eliza, and Him that George was his boyfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were all together at Christmas Morning. All of them had already opened the presents and they were waiting for Philip to come back, he said he was getting his boyfriend. Everyone was very excited, they all accepted him when he revealed he was bisexual, Peggy had revealed she was lesbian a couple of days earlier and everyone else there accepted her as well, tho she didn't have a girlfriend, Yet, she just wanted to get that off her chest after hiding it for so long. Philip who had been hiding his sexuality as well, decided to reveal his sexuality as well. 

"I can't wait for Little Pip's Boyfriend to get here! The only thing he told us about him was that he was gay and that doesn't tell us that much about him" Peggy said excitedly as she waited on the coach. Angelica laughed and told her "Calm Down pegs he will be here soon". Peggy pouted and told her "Yeah yeah I know I'm just so excited!". Angelica laughed again.

A couple of minutes later Philip opened the door. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Philip called out to all of them as he walked into the living room. Peggy was practically beaming so much a disco ball would have a rival. "This is my boyfriend! Meet George!" Philip exclaimed to them. George nervously waved to them. Philip laughed and said "Don't be nervous E! I'm right here!". George seemed to calm down at that and told them all "Hi i'm George Eacker and I am Philip's boyfriend". Peggy suddenly ran up to him and said "Hi! I'm Peggy!". The rest of the day swam by, and everyone had a very fun time. Everyone imminently warmed up to George and were glad that Philip had a boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alex snapped out of the flashback when he heard Philip ask him "Hey Dad?". He glanced at his son and responded "Yeah what is it Philip?". "Can you check up on mom?" Philip asked him. Alex smiled and nodded, getting up and walking to his and Eliza's room. 

He opened the door and saw his Wife was reading a book, the tray that was filled with food was now mostly gone, with half of the smoothie gone, the yogurt eaten, and the oatmeal still half left. Eliza noticed Alex and smiled warmly at him.

Alex smiled and walked up to where there bed was and sat next to Eliza. "Did you enjoy your breakfast love?" Alex asked his wife. Eliza smiled and told him "Yes, you and the boys are very good at cooking". Alex laughed and asked her "I'll make sure to tell Philip that some other time, but right now, do you wanna just relax?". 

Eliza nodded her head at him, Alex grabbed the remote and put the TV on, putting it on Eliza's favorite channel, making sure the volume was low but loud enough that Eliza could hear it. 

The two spent the rest of the day watching TV and relaxing, Philip and George entering their room a couple of times to talk and make sure they were okay every couple of hours. The two spent the rest of the day like that and the two fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! It is my first Hamilton fic so sorry if the characters don't act like themselves. I CRAVE FLUFF. I wasted like two hours writing this as well as twenty minutes looking for foods people eat when they are sick and what kind of smoothies are the best to drink while sick. As well as two minutes trying to remember what a tray was called. Anyways hope all of you enjoy this! I would like it if you give me feedback but you don't have to if you don't want to.  
> Bye y'all hope you guys stay safe!  
> ~Plusie!


End file.
